


Kotwica

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Bezpieczeństwo [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druga część serii "Bezpieczeństwo" napisana na Multifandom Maraton'15 organizowany na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kotwica

  
_You should never be afraid_  
You're protected  
From trouble and pain  
Why?  
Why is this a crisis in your eyes again  
  


― Pocałowałem Alanę Bloom. 

Są to pierwsze słowa, które opuszczają moje usta tuż po tym, gdy mi otwiera. Mam ochotę od razu wejść do środka, ocierając się o niego w wąskim przejściu, ale coś w jego oczach mówi mi, bym jednak tego nie robił. Czekam w napięciu. 

Z jednej strony wiem, że to, co robię, jest raczej głupie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż od _tamtej_ nocy nic się między nami nie wydarzyło. Chociaż na każdą naszą sesję przychodziłem spodziewając się jakiegoś ruchu z jego strony, czegokolwiek, jednak nigdy nie zrobił nic, by chociaż zasugerować mi, że _pamięta_. Nie; że miało to jakieś znaczenie.

Dzisiaj jednak moje koszmary były gorsze, niż ostatnimi czasy. Nie jestem pewien, co jest tego skutkiem, czy fakt, iż nie widzieliśmy się od kilku dni, czy może ostatnia masakryczna zbrodnia. Nieważne. Wiedziałem, że muszę tu przyjść, że to nie może wszystko dalej ciągnąć się w takim stanie zawieszenia. Nie, kiedy wstając rano, nie jestem pewien, czy to wciąż ja. Nie, kiedy nie wiem, czy wciąż śnię.

Zaciskam zęby, patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy. W głowie nieustannie mi dudni od ostatniej sprawy. Ostatnia noc była koszmarna, bo chociaż starałem się powstrzymać, gdy zamykałem oczy, wciąż i wciąż widziałem _ciało_. Czułem tę obrzydliwą ekstazę z odebrania komuś życia. Mój koszmar egzystencji.

Mrugam, wracając myślami do Hannibala. 

Skupia na nim wzrok i uświadamiam sobie, że uśmiecha się lekko. Nie koniecznie przyjaźnie, raczej jak drapieżca i przez chwilę mam wrażenie, że szykuje się do ataku. Jednak zamiast tego przekrzywia nieznacznie głowę.

― Cóż, i zdecydowałeś, że muszę o tym wiedzieć? 

Nie daję po sobie poznać, jak to pytanie załamało moje opanowanie. Nie odpowiadam, zamiast tego wskazuję ręką rozciągające się za nim wnętrze. 

― Wpuścisz mnie? 

Wydaje się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią, ale w końcu odsuwa się lekko na bok, zostawiając mi na tyle mało miejsca, bym nie mógł swobodnie obok niego przejść. Nie jestem pewien, ale mam wrażenie, że jest to kwestia próby okazania dominacji, tak jak wtedy, w moim mieszkaniu. I nie, nie będę nawet udawał, że sam do tego nie doprowadziłem. Po prostu nigdy bardziej nie potrzebowałem czuć nad sobą silnej ręki. Jestem bliski rozpadnięcia się, nieważne, jak bardzo chcę to ukryć. Hannibal jako jedyny, samym gestem potrafi przywołać mnie do porządku, sprowadzić mój umysł na właściwe tory. Mam wrażenie, że nie jestem w stanie się przy nim w pełni załamać. że zawsze wyciągnie mnie z mroku. Jak wspomniałem, silna ręka.

Robiąc krok w jego stronę, mam ochotę rzeczywiście się o niego otrzeć, ale kiedy zbliżam się i czuję dobrze znajomy zapach, tracę pewność siebie. Unoszę wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć i widzę w jego oczach, że czeka na to, co zrobię. 

Zaciskam nieco pięści i przechodzę obok, a kiedy już znajduję się wewnątrz jego mieszkania, nieznośne dudnienie w mojej głowie ustaję. Uwielbiam spokój, jaki mi oferuje

Zakładam ręce na pierś i patrzę na zamykającego za mną drzwi Hannibala. Dobiega mnie dźwięk zblokowanej zasuwy.

Nie próbuję nawet udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, kiedy podchodzi do barku i wyciąga z niego dwie lampki i jedno ze swoich cholernie drogich win. Mam ochotę wyśmiać tę szopkę, ale tak naprawdę, po prostu jego postawa każdorazowo mnie dekoncentruje i przypomina, że w porównaniu z nim, nie jestem kimś szczególnym. Są jednak dni, kiedy mam po prostu ochotę zedrzeć z niego tę drogą marynarkę i poluzować krawat przy szyi, byle tylko w końcu przestał wyglądać tak oficjalnie. Chcę zedrzeć tę fasadę, za którą się ukrywa. 

Rozlewa nam wino, przez cały czas się nie odzywając, po czym podaje mi lampkę. Przyjmuję ją, jednak chwilowo nie mam ochoty by się napić. 

― To czysto towarzyska wizyta? ― pyta, stając między fotelem i kanapą. Waham się, bo wydaje mi się, że na to pytanie istnieje tylko jedna odpowiedź. 

Ale czy chcę wracać do tych koszmarnych obrazów, smrodu rozkładu i kakofonii rozrywających mą głowę dźwięków? Pozwolić mu wyciągać ze mnie wszystko to, co chciałbym ukryć, zakopać w głębi swojego umysłu i nie wracać, dopóki pewnego dnia nie zalałoby mnie wraz ze wszystkimi innymi paskudnymi obrazami? Nie tym razem. 

― Tak. 

Wydaje się być zadowolony z mojej odpowiedzi, kiedy zajmuje miejsce na kanapie. Waham się, ale klepie miejsce obok siebie. 

_Och._

Mam dwa wyjścia. Zignorować tę oczywistą sugestię i zająć miejsce w fotelu naprzeciwko niego albo usłuchać. Zastanawiam się, co by się wówczas wydarzyło, biorąc pod uwagę, że to on zawsze zajmuje to miejsce. Nie wydaje mi się, by nasze role miały się odwrócić, ale w momencie, gdy niemal każdy ruch w obecności tego mężczyzny coś znaczy...

― To nie jest prośba, Will. 

Wraz z niepewnością ulegam więzionym we mnie emocjom. Znowu to czuję, tę niekończącą się, nigdy nieustającą obecność. Dziwny nacisk na moją jaźń, słyszę bezskładne szepty. Zamykam oczy, by się pozbierać i przez tę krótką chwilę, kiedy otacza mnie mrok, widzę postać stojącą pośród pustki. Ma puste oczodoły, a dłonie bezustannie uderzają o siebie. 

Oklaski. 

Czym prędzej otwieram oczy. _Nigdy nie jestem sam_

Siadam na drugim końcu sofy, nie patrząc na niego. Odgradzam się, przyjmując taką pozycję, by być skierowanym plecami w jego stronę. Może to głupota. Powinienem go obserwować. 

Słyszę westchnięcie dobiegające z jego strony i po chwili kanapa ugina się, kiedy przesuwa się w moim kierunku. Chociaż wciąż dzieli nas kilkanaście cali, czuję się jak zapędzone w pułapkę zwierzę. Moje serce zaczyna szybciej bić i trzęsę się. Nie wiem, czy to pod wpływem emocji, czy może zmęczenia, ale wydaje się to nie uciec uwadze Lectera, bo po chwili czuję jego dłoń na ramieniu. Mimo, że to dość zwyczajny gest, który zazwyczaj ma dawać pocieszenie, cały się spinam. Z Hannibalem jest inaczej. On jest inny. Ja jestem. Każdy gest, każdy ruch, każde dokładnie przemyślane słowo ma tutaj ogromne znaczenie. Jest częścią całości. A zarazem osobną historią.

― Napij się, Will. Chyba, że wolałbyś po prostu się przespać, użyczę ci wówczas pokoju gościnnego. 

Mam ochotę przystać na jego propozycję, nie ma nawet pojęcia jak bardzo. Chociażby po to, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje. Jednak im dłużej tak siedzę, czując jego osobę na wyciągnięcie ręki ode mnie, nie potrafię. Jestem pewien, że później żałowałbym, iż nie sprawdziłem, do czego nas to zaprowadzi. I co najważniejsze. Zwyczajnie nie mam siły. Dlaczego pocałowałem Alanę? Z przekory? Dla pretekstu? A może dlatego, że liczyłem, iż znajdę w tym pocałunku to, co oferował mi Hannibal? Ten spokój, to poczucie, że ktoś się mną zajmie, że nie muszę zawsze stać na posterunku, że ktoś inny odgoni moje demony? Jednak nie odnalazłem. Całując ją, miałem wrażenie, jakbym to ja był dla niej podporą, jakby to ona oczekiwała, że ją ochronię. 

Nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić, budząc się w nocy, nie wiedząc kim jestem. Dla niej nie potrafiłbym być silny. Przy niej bym się zagubił.

Unoszę lampkę do ust, po czym przechylam, a pierwsze krople cierpkiego wina opadają na mój język. Rozsmakowuję się w nim, wychwytując delikatną, słodką nutę. 

Po kilku łykach odstawiam szkło na stolik i przekręcam się nieco, by móc spojrzeć na siedzącego obok mnie mężczyznę. Z jego lampki nic nie ubyło. 

― Więc, Will, co się stało? 

Spinam się lekko, bo chociaż właśnie po to tu przyszedłem, by móc to z siebie wyrzucić, ciężko mi z tą myślą. Sam jeszcze nie odpowiedziałem sobie na to pytanie, jak więc mógłbym udzielić mu prawidłowej odpowiedzi. Nie ma prawidłowej odpowiedzi. Nie powiem mu, że przy niej głuchnę, a moje zmysły szaleją. Nie powiem mu, że on jest dla mnie ciszą. Nie powiem mu...

Najwyraźniej zauważa mój dyskomfort bo podnosi się i kieruje do stojącej w rogu pomieszczenia wieży. Po chwili rozbrzmiewają pierwsze dźwięki jakiejś klasycznej muzyki. Nie wiem, może to Chopin, nigdy specjalnie się tym nie interesowałem. Liczy się tylko to, że pojedyncze brzmienie klawiszy odciska się na mnie, wybija w moim umyśle. Skupiam się na tym. Uśmiecham.

― Lepiej? ― pyta, a ja kiwam głową. Teraz zauważam, że przytłaczała mnie ta cisza. ― Może inne pytanie. Powiedz mi…

― Nie chcę o tym mówić ― wtrącam, bo naprawdę nie mogę. Nie wyobrażam sobie, byśmy mieli o tym rozmawiać, nie w tej sytuacji. Nigdy.

Kiwa głową. 

― Jak sobie życzysz, jednak gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy potrzebował rady, możesz być pewny, że cię wysłucham. 

Tym razem to ja przytakuję, a między nami zapada pełna napięcia cisza. Sam już się w tym wszystkim gubię, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć się w naszej relacji. Nie, kiedy on tak się zachowuje. Wzdycham, pochylając się, by ukryć twarz w dłoniach. 

Nie lubię okazywać słabości pośród świadków, jednak w przypadku Hannibala wiem, że to nic złego, nic tak naprawdę upokarzającego. Gdyby tak było, jestem pewien, że bym o tym wiedział. Hannibal nie cierpi żałosnych ludzi, mam tego świadomość. 

Nagle czuję ruch po swojej lewej stronie i wstrzymuję oddech. Kiedy jednak słyszę dźwięk przesuwanego szkła po stoliku, krzywię się. Jestem żałosny, dziwię się, że jeszcze nie zaczął tego zauważać. 

― Will? 

Kręcę tylko głową, biorąc głęboki wdech. Właśnie mam unieść głowę, by zapewnić go, że wszystko ze mną w porządku i by się nie przejmował, gdy znowu czuję jego dłoń na ramieniu. 

― Coś się dzieje? 

Nie odpowiadam, wstrzymując oddech. Tym razem mi się nie wydaje i jego palce zaczynają ugniatać moje ramię. Po chwili do pierwszej dołącza druga i czuję lekkie ukłucie bólu, gdy rozgrzewa napięte mięśnie. Masuje mój kark, ramiona, a ja nie potrafię dłużej powstrzymywać cichego westchnięcia. 

― Lepiej? ― Pada kolejne pytanie, a ja mam wrażenie, że nie jestem w stanie nawet skinąć głową. Zamiast tego odzywam się chrapliwie: 

― Nie przestawaj. 

Odnoszę wrażenie, że się uśmiecha i chociaż nie mogę być tego pewien, nie zdziwiłbym się, by tak było. Jeżeli od początku to planował, musi być teraz z siebie niezwykle zadowolony, w końcu doktor Lecter zawsze dostaje to, czego chce. 

Zamiast jednak skupiać się nad tym, że po raz kolejny mu uległem, zamykam oczy i pozwalam sobie czerpać przyjemność z dotyku silnych palców na mojej skórze. Każdy kolejny ruch wydaje się być precyzyjny, idealnie dobrany, zupełnie jak słowa, trafiający w moje najczulsze punkty. Kiedy przesuwa dłonie na kark, mimowolnie garbię się i krzywię z bólu, gdy mięśnie zaczynają protestować na ten kojący dotyk. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak bardzo byłem spięty, dopóki się mną nie zajął. 

Nagle dłonie znikają i czuję delikatny dotyk, gdy całuje mnie w odsłoniętą skórę. Zamieram, jednak on nie przestaje. Obejmuje mnie ramieniem i odpina trzy guziki mojej koszuli. Przytrzymuje mnie w miejscu i obsuwa materiał, tym samym odsłaniając moje ramię. Rozchylam wargi, czując, jak wytycza wilgoną ścieżkę w dół mojego ramienia, na ile pozwalamu materiał. 

Usta znikają; sztywnieję, czując chłodne powietrze owiewające moją rozgrzaną skórę. 

― Odpręż się, Will. Od razu poczujesz się lepiej. ― Szept, który rozlega się tuż przy moim uchu sprawia, że odchylam głowę do tyłu. Przekręcam się nieco, chcąc do niego sięgnąć, jednak on patrzy na mnie z pewnej odległości, szuka czegoś na mojej twarzy. Nie jestem pewien, czy to znajduje, jednak nagle pociąga mnie w taki sposób, że przechylam się w tył, opierając o jego klatkę piersiową. ― Wiesz, Will, czasami zastanawia mnie, kiedy się złamiesz. ― W pierwszej chwili sztywnieję na te słowa, jednak jego palce momentalnie natrafiają na problem, co tylko przysparza mi bólu. Rozluźniam się. ― Bywa, że patrząc na ciebie mam wrażenie, że mi się wymykasz, znikasz pod obcą maską. 

― Skąd wiesz, że to wciąż ja? ― pytam więc cicho, a mój oddech przyśpiesza. ― Skąd wiesz, że to nie jest tylko kolejna iluzja 

Skąd ja to wiem?

Mężczyzna początkowo nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego jego dłonie znikają, co pozostawia mnie z cichym jękiem zawodu. Czuję jednak ruch za sobą i szarpnięcie, gdy pociąga mnie za ramię. Nieco niezdarnie obracam się, aż patrzę mu w oczy. Siedzimy tak przez chwilę i mam wrażenie, że robi się jakoś ciemniej. Jest cicho, za cicho, a przed oczami migają mi przerażające obrazy. Gdzieś zza postaci Hannibala dobiegają mnie oklaski i tężeję, mrugając. Mam wrażenie, że rysy mężczyzny się rozmywają, twarz wydłuża… Zaczynam szybciej oddychać. Słyszę wycie. Próbuję się odsunąć, gdy nagle…

Dotyk na twarzy mnie dekoncentruje. Mrugam, marszcząc brwi i to znowu jest tak dobrze mi znajomy gabinet, i to znowu jest Hannibal.

― Widzę to w twoich oczach ― szepcze i przesuwa palce wyżej, a ja opuszczam powieki. Czuję na nich lekki nacisk, gdy ich dotyka. ― Zawsze w twoich oczach ― dodaje. 

Chcę coś powiedzieć, chcę wyprowadzić go z błędu, bojąc się, że pewnego dnia źle odczyta moje spojrzenie i nie pozna, że jestem uwięziony w swoim umyśle. Nie będzie wiedział i coś się stanie. A ja zniknę, już na zawsze. 

Boję się tego każdej nocy, gdy zamykam oczy, mając nadzieję na chwilę wytchnienia. Boję się tego każdego poranka, gdy powrót z koszmarów zajmuje mi coraz dłużej. Gdy czuję nieswoją wściekłość. Gdy słyszę śmiech. Gdy widzę ciała.

Nim jednak udaje mi się skupić na tyle, by cokolwiek powiedzieć, mam wrażenie, że czuję ruch powietrza i nagle już nie jestem sam. Unoszę dłonie, by z całych sił pochwycić się mojego jedynego ratunku. 

― Ja… ― Jest wszystkim, co opuszcza moje usta. A potem dostaję to na co tak długo czekałem. Wargi Hannibala wydają się być wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Znikają głosy. Nagle milkną również oklaski, a ja pochylam się, by być jeszcze bliżej. 

Rozchylam wargi, ale wówczas mężczyzna się wycofuje. Mam ochotę warknąć z frustracji, ale zamiast tego po prostu czekam. Nacisk z moich powiek zniknął, gdy Hannibal przeniósł jedną z dłoni na mój kark, a drugą wsunął we włosy. Złapał je w garść, nieco odchylając moją głowę. To dobre uczucie; mimo lekkiego bólu, sprawia, że mam czysty umysł. 

Otwieram oczy i uderza mnie intensywne spojrzenie, jakim mnie obdarza. Czuję jego ciepły oddech przy swoich ustach i wiem, że brakuje kilku cali, by znowu poczuć te zadziwiająco miękkie wargi na swoich. Ale czekam. Jestem w tym dobry.

― Wiesz co odróżnia cię od nich wszystkich, Will? 

Potrząsam głową, co posyła w dół mojego ciała dreszcze, zważywszy na to, iż mężczyzna wciąż trzyma mnie za włosy. Przyjemne uczucie; jakby nie pozwalał mi utonąć.

― Właśnie to. Póki masz kotwicę, nie zapadasz się w swój umysł.

― Ty nią jesteś? ― szepczę. Zalega cisza. 

Nagle jego oczy zbliżają się do moich, ale nawet wówczas, gdy czuję muśnięcie jego wilgotnych warg, ich nie zamyka. Wrażenie jest dziwne, ale jest w tym coś… prawdziwego. Prawdziwszego niż obrazy, które podsyła mi mój mózg. Teraz to rozumiem, widzę to. Tę subtelną różnicę między tym, co jest prawdziwe, co jest moje, a wrażeniami mojego umysłu, wciąż i wciąż odtwarzanymi scenami zbrodni. Jest to inne, niż jelenie, które widzę. Inne, niż demony, które mnie ścigają. Namacalne. 

― Ty mi to powiedz. 

I nagle to do mnie dociera. Nagle rozumiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, dlaczego wciągnąłem w to Alanę. Musiałem się upewnić, że to co czuję przy nim jest inne. Prawdziwe. Z Alaną nie było tak samo. To dlatego to zrobiłem. By sprowokować. By mieć powód, aby tu przyjść. Zrobiłem to, łudząc się, że może zobaczę coś w oczach Hannibala, co powie mi, że jestem ważny. Co powie mi, że te uczucia są jedyną prawdziwą rzeczą w moim życiu. Ten dotyk nie jest jedynie nędzną imitacją wytworzoną przez mój obłąkany umysł. By potwierdzić to, że żyję. 

Patrząc na niego, nie jestem pewien, czy dokładnie o to mu chodziło, ale tym razem to ja sięgam do jego warg. Czując ciepłe usta pod swoimi, puszczam przód jego koszuli i przesuwam dłonie na jego policzki. Trzymam jego twarz w dłoniach, chociaż wiem, że to ja wpadłem w misternie wykonaną pułapkę. I nie przeszkadza mi to. Rzadko zdarza się, bym to nie ja musiał kontrolować sytuację i mógł po prostu poddać się chwili. Na miejscach zbrodni czuję się, jakbym był odpowiedzialny za kolejne morderstwa. Nie mam chwili wytchnienia. 

Rozchylam usta i wówczas mężczyzna jakby odżywa. Bierze moją dolną wargę między swoje i ssie, równocześnie masując skórę mojej głowy. Przysuwam się do niego jeszcze bliżej i sapię, gdy jego dłonie nagle znikają. Już mam się odsunąć, kiedy zmieniają swoje położenie i mężczyzna łapie mnie w pasie, po czym wciąga na swoje kolana. Nagłe napięcie materiału spodni wydusza ze mnie jęk, gdy przyciąga mnie blisko do siebie. 

― Powiedz, Will ― szepcze, muskając moje usta. 

Drżę.

Już wiem, kim jest Hannibal. Jest powoli zaciskającym się stryczkiem wokół mojego gardła. Przymykam powieki.

― Nie pozwól mi zniknąć


End file.
